Mas Haya del Destino
by Onigan
Summary: Nuevas metas, nuevos sueños se forman y nuevos caminos se irán formando a lo largo de nuestra vida, conoceremos a muchas personas las cuales por un tiempo se quedaran junto a nosotros y luego se irán pero hay otras personas que aunque se vayan de nuestro lado dejan una huella imborrable en nuestro corazón y ya nunca jamás seremos los mismos.


Más Haya del Destino

Era una mañana fresca con un sol resplandeciente y con un toque de una brisa fresca en pocas palabras era el día perfecto para pasar una agradable día para disfrutarlo al máximo pero un pequeño niño de aproximadamente unos seis o tal ves siete años era el peor día de su vida en ves de que viera un día perfecto y agradable lo vei como si fuera un día tan oscuro como si se aproximara la peor tormenta que se haya visto, ya que su pequeño rostro estaba empapado por unas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos sus pequeñas manitas las tenia en su rostro que tapaba sus ojos como tratando de ocultar su llanto pero aun así se podía escuchar sus pequeños sollozos y uno que otro balbuceo que decía **"¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo tan fácil?" **

Todo esto era visto por una mujer de mayor edad entre unos sesenta años pero a pesar de tener esa edad estaba muy bien conservada ya que no mostraba muchas arrugas, su piel lucia tan nívea era lógico que sus manos mostraran el paso del tiempo al igual que su rostro pero aun así lucia hermoso tan dulce y tierno como en sus años de juventud, su cabello que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura de color gris claro, sus ojos de un color peculiar como el color de una perla y sus labios con un toque rojo.

La mujer no pudo evitar seguir bien a aquel pequeño que tenia sus cabellos tan rubios como los rayos del sol, y su ropa que lucia sucia y su piel que era bronceada ahora tenia unos raspones y uno que otro rasguños ya que hace unos momentos se encontraba entrenando con su abuelo algunos jutsus y taijutsus y él pobre chico no podía lograr hacer nada bien ni si quiera podía hacer el mas simple de todos que era el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (clones de sombra) o algunas secuencias de movimientos de pies y manos en pocas palabras era un fracaso total, por eso el pobre chico se encontraba en ese estado, sin mas aquella mujer se dirigió con paso rápido para poder ver al chico una ves que se encontró junto al pequeño rubio se coloco a su altura y dulcemente con sus manos fue retirando las manos del pequeño que las tenia aun en su rostro para poder verlo mejor y poder secar su rostro.

Mujer.- Vamos Naruto-chan ya no llores solo te falta un poco de practica eso es todo

Con vos dulce y con una hermosa sonrisa se lo decía mientras con su manga de su kimono color negro y estampados de lirios blancos, limpiaban su rostro del pequeño en sus mejillas tenia tres líneas en cada lado que simulaban ser unos bigotes de un pequeño zorro y podía ver esos hermosos ojos color azul como el mar que tanto le fascinaban ver ya que mostraba ese brillo único y especial que dejaban ver que una parte de aquel hombre que tanto amo aun seguía hay intactos como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado.

Naruto.-Pero bisabuela ¿acaso no viste mi entrenamiento? Soy pésimo, soy un caso perdido mis tres primos que a pesar que somos de la misma edad son mucho mejor que yo y ya pueden hacer jutsus mas complicados al igual que su taijutsus estilo hyuga y mi prima que es dos años menor es mucho mejor esa chiquilla me gana en los entrenamientos que tenemos

El pobre chico cada ves su voz sonaba con una mezcla de sentimientos triste por que él era el bisnieto de uno de los ninjas mas grandes, poderosos y temibles que haya existido y por que su abuelo era el Hokage (su abuelo es actualmente), amargura ya que por mas que se esforzara siempre era el mismo resultado y rabia ya que se consideraba como la oveja negra de la respetada familia y clan Namikase y como no serlo si su pequeña prima de apenas unos cinco años le deba una paliza en los entrenamientos, _¡esto era el colmo!_ Fue lo que pensó el pobre chico

Bisabuela.-Naruto-chan no te pongas así además tu me recuerdas a mi querido marido, él jamás se dio por vencido a pesar que tuviera muchos obstáculos él siempre los supero con una enorme sonrisa y con una alegría sin igual y llego a convertirse en el mejor hokage que haya existido

La mujer mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad al recordar a su joven marido que hace algunos años él había muerto dejándola solo con tres hermosos trillizos de apenas unos cinco años y que también estaba embarazada de unos cinco meses, esperaba a una hermosa bebita que su marido al enterarse de que tendría a una linda bebita no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente feliz y gritarlo por toda la aldea que tendría a una linda bebita igual de bella y hermosa como su querida esposa.

Naruto.- ¿¡ENSERIO!? ¿Me parezco a mi bisabuelo?

El pequeño abrió sus ojos a mas no poder con la boca abierta mostraba un enorme asombro por lo que su bisabuela le había dicho que inmediatamente empezó a saltar y a gritar muy feliz mente con una gran euforia por lo que acababa de escuchar, ya que el admiraba a aquel hombre de hecho lo veía como su mas grande héroe y su modelo a seguir y siempre le gustaba el poder contemplar el rostro de aquel hombre que se encontraba en aquella montaña que mostraba los rostros de los Kages.

Bisabuela.- Así es mi querido _cachorro_ tú eres su viva imagen.-con una sonrisa en su rostro y una de sus manos acariciaba dulcemente la cabellera del pequeño

El pequeño al escuchar de cómo su dulce bisabuela lo nombro se sonrojo ya que era una forma especial que al ojiazul le gustaba que lo llamara así, a la mujer le encantaba llamar así a _su_ bisnieto consentido de esa forma, era inevitable para a aquella mujer no le gustaba el querer mas a uno que a otro ya que ella sufrió ese tipo de sufrimiento por que su padre siempre prefirió a su hermana menor que a ella y por ese motivo no le gustaba ser así, pero no lo podía evitar después de todo el pequeño era la imagen viva de su gran y único amor

Naruto.-Dime ¿como era él?, ¿Qué clase de hombre era?, ¿era muuuuuy fuerte como me dijo mi abuelo?, ¿Era el mas poderoso ninja, el mas temido, el mas sorpr…..

El chiquillo hacia toda clase de preguntas por su héroe y sus ojos mostraban un brillo y unas enormes estrellas en ellos, quería saber TODO absolutamente todo de su mayor héroe mostraba mucha inpasiensia por saber. Pero no pudo terminar con sus preguntas ya que su bisabuela coloco una mano enfrente de su rostro para que la dejara hablar.

Bisabuela.- (con un suspiro tranquilo y pausado) Si, definitivamente eres igual a él hasta en su forma de ser, solo espero que no llegues a ser muy despistado como tu bisabuelo

El ojiazul puso una cara de zorro mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos en su pecho ya que lamentablemente no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que quiso decir su bisabuela, la mujer al ver ese gesto no pudo evitar que una pequeña gota resbalara por su nuca y mostrara una sonrisa mientras pensaba _Definitivamente hasta en eso eres igual a él solo espero que aquella pequeña niña no llegue a ser tan tímida como yo._

Naruto.-mmmmm la verdad no se que es lo que quisiste decir pero eso no importa lo que realmente importa es que me digas como era él

Bisabuela.- ¡Claro! pero que te parece si te llevo a mi lugar favorito estoy segura que te encantara

Naruto.-Si datebayo, pero ….

Bisabuela.- ¿Que te pasa Naruto-chan? ¿Acaso no puedes acompañarme?

Naruto.-No es eso lo que pasa es que mira como esta mi ropa estoy muy sucio así no te puedo acompañar a ningún lado y mucho menos a tu lugar favorito, mmmm espérame un momento iré a cambiarme rápido para poder acompañarte

Dicho esto el pequeño _cachorro _salio corriendo como un rayo directo a su habitación, entro y se cambio rápido ya que no quería hacer esperar a su bisabuela, se moría de ganas por conocer aquel lugar ya que la bisabuela siempre iba a aquel lugar todos los días y no se le veía si no hasta después del atardecer, el pequeño rubio se preguntaba como era ese lugar, que había en aquel sitio para que su bisabuela se pasara la mayor parte de la tarde en aquel sitio, incluso llego a pensar que su bisabuela iba aquel sitio para poder comer tranquilamente el delicioso, el sabroso y el mejor ramen de todos, pero esta ves por fin podría saber que es lo que había en aquel lugar de una ves por todas, así que con este pensamiento salio de su habitación con una gran sonrisa como las de su bisabuelo.

Naruto.- ¡Ya estoy listo! ¡DATEBAYO!

Su ropa consistía en una polera color crema con un remolino de color naranja en la parte de enfrente y un short de color azul marino y las típicas sandalias ninjas.

La mujer lo vei con ternura, y una sonrisa dulce ya que con esa ropa le recordó del como lucia un pequeño niño hiperactivo, gritón y cabeza hueca que le gustaba hacer bromas a todo el mundo y siempre tenia esa sonrisa tan agradable y llena de felicidad. El pequeño ojiazul al ver que su bisabuela no le quitaba la vista de encima se sintió avergonzado ya que pensó que la ropa no era la adecuada para aquella ocasión así que le dijo con vos apenada mientras sus ojos se ocultaba por los cabellos que tenia enfrente.

Naruto.-Bueno… creo que será mejor que me vaya a cambiar ya que la ropa que me puse no es la adecuada para la ocasión

El pequeño estaba por dar media vuelta para regresar al interior de la casa para ir a su habitación, cuando una mano le sujeto su brazo firmemente pero sin lastimarlo, el pequeño alzó su rostro para poder ver a su bisabuela que le daba una sonrisa agradable, el chico al ver esto le correspondía aquella sonrisa de igual forma.

Bisabuela.-Naruto-chan estas más que perfecto con esta ropa de todas esta es la que mas me gusta, te queda perfecto

La mujer soltó el brazo del chico para poder tomarlo de la mano el cual el pequeño acepto gustoso y así se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, una ves que se encontraban afuera vieron a tres chicos de la misma edad que del pequeño Naruto y una más pequeña que las otras tres que venían con ella.

Niño 1.- ¡Hola Bisabuela!, Hola Naruto-chan

Fue el saludo de un niño un poco más alto que el ojiazul, su cabello era de color café y corto, sus ojos de color blanquecinos con un toque de color azul, su rostro era igual al antiguo líder del clan Hyuga (Hiashi), su piel era un poco bronceada.

Niño 2.- ¿Bisabuela adonde vas con Naruto-chan?

El niño era la misma estatura que el primero, su cabello era de color pelirrojo y era puntiagudo, sus ojos de color verdoso su piel era del mismo color que el de su bisabuela con una sonrisa algo burlona por que sabia perfectamente que al rubio no le gustaba que lo llamaran "Naruto-chan" solo su querida bisabuela lo podía llamar así.

Niño 3.-Kio e Iori dejen de molestar a Naruto

El tercer chico era de la misma estatura que su primo el ojiazul, su cabello de color negro-azulado que también era puntiagudo, su tes de color nívea, sus ojos eran de color blanquecinos su rostro era serio pero mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su primo. ellos eran muy buenos amigos a pesar que su primo era el mejor de los cuatro ya que dominaba a la perfección el estilo del clan Hyuga eso era lo que siempre se mostraba cuando entrenaban, para el ojiazul no solo lo veía como su mejor amigo sino también como su rival ya que él era una de las razones del por que quería demostrar su verdadera fuerza.

Niña.- Aoshi que no vez que es divertido molestar a Na-ru-to-chan, mira como se ve de gracioso con todas esas muecas que hace ¡JAJAJAJA!

La pequeña de aproximadamente unos cinco años, su cabello de color pelirrojo largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda pequeña, sus ojos de color azul con un toque blanquecinos y su rostro angelical y una sonrisa tan dulce pero a la ves tan picara y risueña pero a pesar de tener esa apariencia de ser un verdadero ángel era todo lo contrario ya que al igual que a su primo Naruto le encantaba hacer bromas pero sobretodo le gustaba molestar y a las ves divertirse al ver todos los gestos que hacia su primo preferido ya que siempre buscaba la manera de molestarlo, aun que no lo quería admitir que lo hacia solo para llamar su atención ya que el rubio era el único que tenia la paciencia "suficiente" para jugar con ella y que a pesar de las bromas que le hacia a su primo siempre la cuidaba como si fuera su hermano mayor.

Naruto.-Deja de decirme así pequeño tomate. sabes que yo soy mucho mayor que tú así que será mejor que no me vuelvas a llamar así, escuchaste tomatito –con una mirada y vos burlona mientras la pequeña se ponía roja por la forma que le había dicho su primo

Niña.- Yo no soy un tomate mi nombre es ¡KUSHINA! que se te quede grabado en esa cabezota pelos de elote – se lo dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

Naruto.-Que me dijiste tomate

Kushina.-No me digas que aparte de burro, torpe y feo eres sordo, te dije ¡pelos de E-LO-TE!

Naruto.- Yo no soy burro solo que me cuesta un poquito de trabajo entender las cosas, torpe mucho menos soy el ninja mas ágil y habilidoso que hay y feo menos por si no lo sabes la bisabuela me dijo que soy el vivo retrato del bisabuelo Naruto, así que de ahora en adelante tendrás que tener mas respeto a tus mayores, escuchaste tomatito

Kushina.- JAJAJA – secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos por lo que había escuchado decir su primo - que tú eres ninja, ágil, habilidoso y guapo sabes me equivoque no solo eres burro, torpe, feo, sordo si no ahora también ciego y que te gusta fantasear

Naruto.- Como te atreves a decir esas clases de cosas al futuro Hokage ya veras cuando me convierta en Hokage tendrás que retractarte de todas las cosas que me has dicho – con una pose que mostraba determinación y coraje

Kio e Iori lo miraban como si tuviera otra cabeza, Aoshi lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa y la pequeña Kushina tenia unas estrellas en sus ojos ya que le gustaba ver cuando su primo mostraba ese carácter tan genial y fantástico en pocas palabras lo veía como su héroe y su bisabuela lo miraban con mucho orgullo y felicidad ya que estaba completamente segura que su bisnieto llegaría ha hacer un gran Hokage tal y como lo fue su querido esposo.

Kio.- Bueno como tú digas Naruto – dándole menor importancia por lo que había dicho su primo - bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa para ir a la casa del abuelo Minato

Iori.- Si tienes razón ya que el abuelo nos enseñara una técnica súper genial

Aoshi.- Bueno nos vemos bisabuela – haciendo una reverencia – Naruto espero que mañana podamos entrenar ya quiero ver cuanto has mejorado

Naruto.- Ya veras mis súper técnicas que he aprendido esta vez te voy a vencer – poniendo su pulgar en alto y una mirada llena de ferocidad

Kushina.- Si como no. pelos de elote ni en tus mejores sueños podrás derrotar a Aoshi, el es el mejor de todos nosotros

Naruto.- Y a ti quien te llamo tomatito, esta conversación es entre Aoshi y yo así que no te metas en conversaciones ajenas

La pequeña Kushina estaba toda roja por el coraje no le gustaba que la trataran como a una pequeña niña, aun que realmente lo era.

Una vez que sus primos y su pequeña prima se alejaron del lugar la mujer le tomo la mano al pequeño dándole una sonrisa dulce y maternal el pequeño rubio tomo su mano para continuar con su camino.

Al primer lugar que lo llevo fue a un puesto muy conocido por el pequeño ojiazul, era nada mas y nada menos que su restaurante preferido el Ichiraku el cual se le ilumino su mirada cuando lo vio con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, mientras la mujer solo se limitaba a mirar a su pequeño bisnieto.

Bisabuela.-Bueno Naruto-chan será mejor que comamos algo primero antes de ir al lugar que te comente

Naruto.-Claro bisabuela

El ojiazul se encontraba degustando y devorando el delicioso ramen, mientras la mujer lo miraba sorprendida ya que con ese plato eran exactamente 14 platos que había comino mientra que ella solo aduras penas pudo acaba su segundo plato.

Naruto estuvo delicioso, me gusta venir a comer aquí, definitivamente no me cansaría de venir todos los días a comer ramen.

El rubio se sobaba su estomago que parecía mas a que reventaría en cualquier momento pero su rostro mostraba que estaba totalmente satisfecho, su bisabuela había ido a pagar la cuento, se acerco al pequeño para poder ir a otro lugar mas.

Una ves que salieron del restaurante se encontraban caminando por una calle donde había varias florerías pero la mujer se paro frente a una en particular que era la florería Yamanaka.

Naruto.-Bisabuela ¿acaso piensas comprar flores?

Bisabuela.-Claro Naruto-chan es por que al lugar a donde vamos se encuentra cerca del monumento de los caídos y me gustaría llevar unas flores para poder llevárselas a unos antiguos amigos y a cuatro personas especiales para mi y para mi esposo

El ojizafiro solo se limito a hacer una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza ya que él no sabia a quienes se refería su querida bisabuela.

Los dos entraron a la florería, había una joven de aproximadamente unos quince años su cabello era de color rubio obscuro tenia una cola de caballo y un flequillo que le cubría la mitad del rostro, unos ojos color café claros, su piel era algo bronceada y de una hermosa figura.

¿?.-Buenos días ¿en que les puedo servir?

La joven se encontraba arreglando un gran ramo de orquídeas blancas y violetas, el ramo lo tenía en el mostrador por lo cual no había visto quien había entrado en ese momento.

Bisabuela.-Buenos días Aeris-chan, venia a ver si ya tienes listo lo que te había encargado.- la saludo con una sonrisa y con voz amable

La joven al escuchar la vos supo quien era, se le había formado una pequeña sonrisa ya que le tenia un gran cariño a esa mujer que venia todos los días a comprar las mismas flores de siempre.

Aeris.-Buenos días Hinata-sama veo que hoy viene muy bien acompañada

La joven le hizo una reverencia a la peliplateada, una ves que se enderezo miro al pequeño que se encontraba a lado de la mujer, con un pequeño sonrojo el pequeño se limito a hacer un gesto de saludo con su pequeña manita.

Hinata.-Es cierto creo que tú no conoces a mi pequeño bisnieto, se llama Naruto

Aeris.-Hola mi nombre es Aeris es un gusto conocer al famoso Naruto, sabes tu bisabuela siempre habla de ti, tanto que hasta siento que te conozco de hace años

El pequeño se sonrojo por lo que había escuchado ya que no creí que su bisabuela hablara tanto de él, pero eso lo hacia feliz ya que sabia que estaba orgullosa de él solo por ser su nieto, eso era uno de los tantos motivos que quería tanto a su bisabuela ya que el pequeño la veía mas como a una madre, él jamás conoció a sus padres por que lamentablemente ellos habían muerto cuando el era apenas un bebe y se quedo al cuidado de su abuelo Minato y de su querida bisabuela que siempre lo vio como a un hijo por eso la quería por que siempre tenia tiempo para él, siempre le a dado todo el amor de una madre que a el le fue negado por haberla perdido en aquella misión.

Naruto.-Mu…Mucho gusto espero que lleguemos a hacer amigos.- la saludo con una gran sonrisa

Aeris.-Claro que si Naruto, tú y yo seremos amigos

Hinata.-Bueno me alegra que ya tengas una amiga mas Naruto-chan

La joven se dio la media vuelta para tomar el gran ramo de orquídeas para dársela a ojiperla, la cual lo tomo con las dos manos y le dio las gracias por el gran trabajo que había hecho, mientras el pequeño admiraba el trabajo de la chica.

Hinata.-Aeris-chan eres realmente buena como lo fue tu bisabuela Ino-chan y no solo lo digo por el hermoso ramo que hiciste sino por que tienes varias cualidades que ella poseía

La joven se sonrojo por el cumplido que recibió ya que admiraba mucho a su bisabuela ya que fue una de las mejores alumnas de la legendaria sanin si no también una gran Ninja medico

Aeris.-Gra…Gracias Hinata-sama por el cumplido, me da gusto saber que en algo me parezco a mi bisabuela

El pequeño rubio solo se limitaba a escuchar y observar lo que ocurría ya que él no conocía a esa mujer antes mencionada, de hecho no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Hinata.-Bueno Aeris-chan me despido te dejo trabajar ya que tengo todavía cosas que hacer solo espero que pueda terminar con todo antes de que se me cabe el tiempo.

Nadie noto que la ojiperla lo había dicho con tristeza y pesar ya que sentía que su tiempo se le estaba por terminar y lo que la ponía mas triste era saber que su pequeño nuevamente se sentiría triste por la perdida de un ser querido y ella no quería ser la causa de aquel dolor por eso se había propuesto que este día se lo dedicaría solo a él, quería que tuviera dulces y agradables momentos junto a ella cuando la recordara y de algún modo su dolor seria mas llevadero.

Una vez que salieron del lugar fueron a dejar el ramo en el monumento de los caídos y hacían una pequeña oración.

El pequeño rubio pudo observar por su rabillo del ojo derecho como su querida bisabuela derramaba una lagrima por su rostro, el sabia el motivo del por que se encontraba así era por que la mayoría de sus amigos ya habían partido de este mundo, los primeros en irse fue su bisabuelo junto con su mejor amigo y hermano en la cual libraron una feroz batalla contra un antiguo enemigo todos estaban seguros que esa persona había muerto en la ultima guerra Ninja ya que no encontraron su cuerpo por eso pensaron que había muerto, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Hinata.-Bueno será mejor irnos antes de que el sol se oculte

Naruto.-Hai

Caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar al monumento de los rostros de los antiguos Hokages era el punto más alto de la aldea, solo para poder deleitarse del hermoso paisaje que había.

Naruto.- ¡WOOOO! Este lugar si que es fantástico, no pensé que se viera así

La mujer rió con suavidad ya que su pequeño ya había venido a este lugar pero no exactamente para poder deleitarse de la belleza del lugar sino a hacer una travesura junto con su pequeña prima.

La ojiperla se sentó sobre la imagen de un hombre muy parecido al cuarto Hokage, la única diferencia era que tenía tres marcas que simulaban ser como bigotes en cada mejilla, el pequeño hizo lo mismo que la mujer se sentó a su lado derecho.

Hinata.-Sabes Naruto-chan este lugar es muy especial para mi y para tu bisabuelo por que fue en este lugar que tuvimos nuestra primera cita nos hicimos novio también fue aquí donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y fue aquí donde el me propuso matrimonio por segunda ves.

Naruto.-Ya veo del por que dices que este es tu lugar favorito

Mostraba una sonrisa dulce, se sentía feliz ya que a muy pocas personas sabían cual era su lugar favorito y mucho menos sabían del por que lo hacia tan especial.

Hinata.-A mi querido Naruto-kun le gustaba por que aquí podía ver toda la aldea pero lo que mas le gustaba era ver la hermosa apuesta del sol, ahora que recuerdo, él me dijo en una ocasión que le gustaba ver la apuesta de sol, por que se podía apreciar del como terminaba un día para dar comienzo a otro nuevo día

Hinata voltio su rostro en dirección a donde se encontraba el pequeño ojiazul que puso una cara de no haber entendido lo que su bisabuela quiso decir, la mujer lo miro y sonrío así que decidió que era mejor darle una explicación a lo que quiso decir.

Hinata.-Veras lo que quiso decir tu bisabuelo era que siempre hay un mañana nuevo no importa que este día te haya ido mal, siempre hay un nuevo día para mejorar

El pequeño le regalo una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba una llena de amor, ternura y cariño con un suave murmullo y un pequeño sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas le dijo **"Gracias por todo"**

La peliplateada lo envolvió en un abrazo maternal quería transmitirle en ese abrazo todo su amor y cariño que le tenia mientra su mano izquierda acariciaba tiernamente la alborotada cabellera del pequeño y en un suave murmullo le dijo **"No tienes por que agradecerme, tú, mejor que nadie sabe cuanto te quiero mi pequeño cachorro"**

Así estuvieron por un largo momento hasta que el sol se oculto, la mujer miro que el pequeño mostraba una carita de sueño mientra sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco decidió que era hora de irse ya que era mejor que descansara el rubio ya que había sido un día largo y agotador para él

Se separo de su pequeño bisnieto el cual la miro por un momento para decirle.

Naruto.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede bisabuela?, ¿A dónde vamos?

Hinata.-Naruto-chan es hora de irnos a casa, además recuerda que de seguro tu abuelo hizo ramen

El pequeño al escuchar lo que había dicho la ojiperla no lo dudo mas y de inmediato se levanto como si fuera un resorte, la mujer lo imito una ves que se levanto tomo la mano del pequeño para poder regresar a la casa donde les esperaba un muy buen tazón de ramen.

Llegaron a una enorme mansión a lo cual el pequeño se apresuro soltando la mano de la mujer solo para poder entrar ya que no aguantaba las ganas de comer su platillo favorito y mas al saber que su abuelo lo había echo.

Naruto.- ¡Vamos bisabuela! Sino es probable que el pequeño tomate se haya acabado el ramen.- el pequeño tenia unas pequeñas cascadas en sus ojos al pensar que tal ves no comería su platillo favorito

Hinata.- Entonces deberías darte prisa, no te preocupes por mí ya me encuentro cansada así que me iré directo a mi habitación.

Solo miro como el pequeño hacia una afirmación con su cabeza y salía a toda velocidad hacia la casa, la mujer solo pudo sonreír al recordar que su amado esposo era igual, no pudo evitar el pensar que tan parecidos eran simplemente eran como dos gotas de agua eran idénticos no solo en lo físico sino también en su forma de ser lo mas extraño era que incluso tenían el mismo sueño, convertirse en el mejor Hokage que la aldea había visto, una hermosa sonrisa se le formo en los labios al saber que de cierta forma el legado de Su Naruto había sobrevivido y ahora recaí en las manos de su pequeño cachorro.

¿?.- Hace tiempo que no veía que sonrieras de esa manera tan bella, realmente pensé que no la volvería a ver jamás

Fue la vos de un hombre joven que provenía de la espesa obscuridad de la noche pero aun así la ojiplateada no mostró temor o sorpresa por saber que no estaba sola.

Hinata.- Sabes realmente me siento completamente feliz, se que muy pocas personas pueden decir que no se arrepienten de nada y yo soy una de ellas realmente me doy cuenta que el futuro de esta nueva generación traerá nuevas cosas y solo tal vez un mejor futuro ya que de eso depende de las decisiones de ellos, ¿no crees? Naruto.

La mujer poco a poco conforme iba hablando se daba la media vuelta para poder ver a la persona que se encontraba a su espalda a lo cual su rostro mostraba una inmensa felicidad, alegría simplemente era una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento.

Naruto.- Si tienes razón mi Hina-Hime pero estoy seguro que mi pequeño cachorro será el mejor Hokage que se haya visto en la historia.- con una sonrisa y con una enorme seguridad lo dijo casi como si fuera un hecho.

El joven rubio se acerco a la mujer y con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de ella mientras que con su otra mano la coloco en su cintura poco a poco iba acortando la distancia y su mano que se encontraba en la mejilla se fue hacia el mentón de la ojiperla para poder levantar su rostro y besarla como lo hacia tiempo atrás, fue un beso tierno lento y poco a poco el beso se iba intensificando era una batalla, una deliciosa batalla que ambos estaban dispuestos a prolongarla.

Duro unos minutos mas hasta que se fueron separando poco a poco sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el ojiazul fue el primero en hablar una ves recuperado el aliento.

Naruto.- Mi ángel es hora de partir esta ves estaremos juntos por siempre

Le acaricio una ves mas su mejilla mientra le sonreía, la mujer estaba feliz por fin estaría junto a él, lo único que la entristeció fue que su pequeño, sufriría por su partida pero sabia que él lo superaría.

Hinata.- Mi Naruto-kun me gustaría que fuéramos una última vez más a nuestro lugar especial

Naruto.- ¡Claro que si mi Hina!

A la mañana siguiente se encontró el cuerpo de una mujer en lo alto de la montaña donde se encontraba los rostros de los Hokages era nada mas y nada menos que la líder del mas reconocido y respetado clan Hyuga, así es era Hinata Hyuga.

Anbu.- Será mejor dar aviso a Hokage-sama

En una habitación de la enorme mansión Hyuga se encontraba un pequeño rubio se encontraba sentado en la horilla de la cama mientras que en su mano derecha se encontraba una nota la caligrafía era impecable, el pequeño sollozaba y su rostro estaba empapado de ese liquido salado sin duda alguna de algo estaba seguro no vendría mas su querida bisabuela a consolar su llanto ya que ella había partido de este mundo.

Naruto.- Te prometo que cumpliré mi sueño, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ¡DATEBAYO!

Aunque aun se sentía triste y le dolía saber que nunca mas la vería de algo estaba seguro, su querida bisabuela siempre estará junto a él, siempre tendría esos agradables, dulces y tiernos recuerdo junto a ella, después de todo como podría olvidar todo lo vivido junto a ella, solo quedan los buenos momentos de ayer y hoy solo quiere creer que puede contar con ella para siempre, no podrá evitar echarla de menos pero siempre estará junto a él.

Un hombre de rubia cabellera con algunos mechones grises y de ojos azules lo miraba detrás de la puerta la cual se encontraba entre abierta

Minato.- Veo que has madurado un poco y estoy seguro que ella estará orgullosa de ti donde quiera que este.

Sus palabras fueron solo lanzadas al aire ya que sabía que nadie le respondería pero de cierto modo pensó que tal ves su querida madre lo estaría escuchando junto con su padre.

Nuevas metas, nuevos sueños se forman y nuevos caminos se irán formando a lo largo de nuestra vida, conoceremos a muchas personas, las cuales por un tiempo se quedaran junto a nosotros y luego se irán pero hay otras personas que aunque se vayan de nuestro lado dejan una huella imborrable en nuestro corazón y ya nunca jamás seremos los mismos.

**FIN**


End file.
